Molly never got tired of her family
by Puffola91
Summary: Molly tries to spend a leisurely afternoon at the Burrow but she failed. Next Generation. Arthur/Molly and a little of Ron and Hermione.
Author Notes: Hi. Here another my FF. I give you just some little information; Victoire is six years. Dominique is four. Luis is two. Molly Jr has just turned three. Lucy is ten months. And James Sirius is almost two.

All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I hope you like it. All the reviews are welcome.

* * *

 **Molly never got tired of her family**

If Molly hoped to spend a leisurely afternoon sipping her tea and listening to her favourite singer, Celestina Warbeck on the radio, she was wrong. But then she had to expect it. Because it was impossible to spend an afternoon like that, in a family like the Weasleys. The first to arrive at the Burrow was Bill. Fleur was at work, and he needed someone to look after Victoire and Dominique while he was with little Luis to a medical checkup.  
"Thank you, mum. I'll be back in two or three ours."  
"Oh, take your time, Bill. It's not a problem."

Then came Percy with Molly Jr and Lucy of only ten-months-old. He had had an emergency call from work and Audrey had failed to make a shift change, and then they had not found a babysitter. As a matter of fact, they never find one because Percy was always too much selective.  
"Thanks, mum. You have saved us," he said, giving her little Lucy and a bag with all the necessary diapers and baby bottles.  
"No problem. But at what time do you think to come back?" she asked, but before she could finish her question Percy was gone.

It spent only an hour when Dominique shrieked;  
"Granny! It's Aunt Ginny with James!"  
"What?" Molly asked looking first at her four-year-old granddaughter and then through the kitchen window.  
"Aunt Ginny and James just appeared in the yard," said Victoire, confirming the words of her sister.  
"Where? Where's Jamie?" Molly Jr asked, being too short to see them. Mrs. Weasley gave a quick look at Lucy. She was still sleeping. That little girl was all his father, Molly Jr instead was pretty lively as her mother.  
"You stay here. I'll be back in a second. Vick takes an eye on your sister and cousins." She nodded.  
"I'm three by days. I'm od," Molly Jr said.  
"I know you are, sweetie, but Vick is still the oldest." She snorted, but she did not protest further. While Molly went outside, she remembered that yesterday Ginny had asked her if she could keep James that afternoon so she and Harry could go on her first healer's appointment without him. - She was another time pregnant. - But with all that confusion Molly had forgotten it.

"Granny, Granny!" James shouted, running towards her. Molly sighed resignedly went towards them greeting both. When she said goodbye to her daughter, she looked around worried, but at least for now no George with Fred Jr and Roxanne appeared.

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Arthur came home from work. In time, he had stopped doing overtime, and he did not work on the weekends, but he still liked to help his department.  
"Honey, I'm home," he said.  
"I'm in the kitchen, Arthur," Molly answered. Arthur went there. He crossed the door, and he could not believe what he was seeing.  
"What happened to our kitchen?" he asked. But he wasn't worried; he was almost laughing. The place looks like a little battlefield. There was flour all over the table, a stack of dishes in the sink, a lot of kitchen utensils scattered around the room and chocolate on the walls.  
"Oh, nothing! I just made some Chocolate Muffins with five of our grandchildren. Well, four, because Lucy is still too little. But let me just say that two of them were Molly Jr and James Sirius Potter. And thank God, there wasn't Fred Jr. Arthur, I'm too old, to take care of so many children." And this time, Arthur could not help but laugh. He went near his wife and hugged her. With a finger, he took off a bit of chocolate that she still have on one of her cheeks.  
"You said it all the time, but I know you love to have all of them here," he said then he kissed her gently. Molly smiled, she knew her husband had right. "Come on; let me help you to tidy up," he said, pulling out his wand. They had not even started when they heard Ron's voice from the living room.

"Mum, dad! Are you at home? We've got news." Molly gave Arthur a worried look, before running there. Her husband followed her.  
"What news? Hermione, what happened? Is the baby fine?" Hermione shared a lovely look with Ron, who touched her belly.  
"The baby is perfectly healthy. But we thought you might like to know that it's a girl." And in a moment, Molly was crying, embracing both. Yeah, Arthur had right; she loved each of her grandchildren, and she would never get tired of having them around. But it could not be otherwise.


End file.
